Silent War
Viridian Entente The Covenant United Purple Nations Polaris The Dutch East India Company North American Confederacy New Pacific Order Holy Britannian Empire Seven Kingdoms Valyria Oblivion International Northwestern Union The 13th Legion Fark Alpha Order of Storms Arrgh! Terminus Est Roz Wei Nuclear Knights |force2 = The Obsidian Order The Knights Radiant Black Knights Brotherhood of the Clouds Guardian Mensa HQ The Syndicate Earth Space Defense Cornerstone Pantheon Valkyrie Order of the White Rose The Coalition Resplendent Inc. The Chola Ragnarok The Light Federation |commander1 = Keegoz Belisarius MoonPie Hansarius AlmightyGrub TheNG George Clooney Roquentin hadesflames Valdoroth Morgan Thomas Bradley Davies Park Tone Ilikepie Curtimus Maximus Slick Johnson Kosmo Placentica Lord Frostsword Ogaden Prefontaine Rozalia Apeman |commander2 = Dalinar Lordship LordStrum Josh Freer Bezzers Memph Vanek26 Carmen Sandiego Manthrax Jessica Rabbit MadMax Riza Hawkeye Robert P. Holmes III zigbigadorlou Yui William Mannax Chris Young Sval Aurelius Prezyan Arkiri Arch Conroy Frank Underwood Diomedes Alataq MrBooty Red |strength1 = 1,279,000 score 917 members |strength2 = 1,134,000 score 815 members |casualties1 =$~101 billion in infra, cash, and resources |casualties2 =$~70 billion in infra, cash, and resources |notes = 1''VE, Valyria, INWU, The 13th Legion, Fark, and Ragnarok entered the war with no official notice.'' |result = Close Syndisphere victory NPO, UPN, and Polaris pay BK a total of $525,000,000. BK, TKR, BoC, NPO, UPN, and Polaris agree to a 4-month NAP. Alpha pays The Coalition $30,000,000.|concurrent = TEst-TFP War}} The Silent War was a global conflict which broke out on September 10, 2016 with a surprise attack on Syndisphere by Paragon and The Covenant. A few days in, the paperless alliances joined the conflict with an attack on the Syndisphere alliance Pantheon. The war ended a month later on October 13, 2016, with a close Syndisphere victory. The conflict notably began without many official declarations from the attacking alliances. With 36 belligerent alliances, it held the record for most alliances involved in a single war for two years and one month until it was passed by Knightfall in October of 2018. Background After NPO's First Time ♥ ended in a major Syndisphere victory, and the game's highest scoring alliance Pantheon moved to the Syndisphere side, Paracovenant appeared to be unable to oppose Syndisphere any longer. Rose and VE cancelled their treaties with the rest of their sphere, effectively splitting Paracovenant back into Paragon and Covenant. Lots of debate about the future of the game took place on the OWF, with many outside the Syndisphere arguing that it had grown too powerful, and the game would become one-sided and undynamic unless Syndisphere changed. A new treaty between Mensa and BK was taken as evidence that Syndisphere was only going to consolidate further. Players in Syndisphere argued that they had originally formed their sphere as a defense against outside aggression, and repeated attempts to beat them were what forced them to grow and consolidate. They argued that they had always fought with a score disadvantage and won with skill, and that their enemies had never given up power when they had it. At the beginning of September, a few alliances increased their military levels, causing other alliances to start to partially militarize in response. At some point NPO and Rose decided that they had to take this chance to defeat the Syndicate, and they rallied their allies behind a plan of attack. War On Sept. 10, Rose attacked the The Knights Radiant and Guardian, the Viridian Entente attacked Mensa HQ, and the United Purple Nations, New Pacific Order, and Holy Britannian Empire attacked the Black Knights. Notably, many of these attacks came without declarations of war, and without any CBs given. This became the reason for the name "Silent War", although the OWF was filled with hundreds of pages of discussion and argument over the course of the war. The Syndisphere was taken by surprise, and was not highly militarized. Neither were most of the alliances attacking them - with the exception of NPO, who had always kept their military nearly maxed even in peacetime. In the following days, both sides scrambled to militarize as fast as possible and throw more alliances into the fight wherever they were most needed. A few of the major fronts of the war were as follows: In the first few days of the war the Black Knights were slowly beaten, along with alliances like Resplendent that were sent in to help them. However, they managed to pin down the alliances attacking them and prevent them from moving on to other fronts. The Syndicate used a very successful strategy of using nothing but aircraft and focusing on grinding down enemy air numbers, which kept their nation score low and allowed them to slowly airstrike their enemies armies away despite initial economic losses. The Knights Radiant and Guardian survived Rose's attack, and The Knights Radiant was also able to fight off further war declarations by Oblivion, NAC, and DEIC. TKR was winning and increasing military numbers by the second day, and soon became the strongest alliance in the fight. Mensa HQ attacked UPN and NPO, and fought with their usual success, until they were pinned down by counterattacks by Alpha and Fark. On September 13, the paperless alliances Terminus Est, Arrgh, and Roz Wei entered the war against Pantheon. They were paid to enter the war, and Pantheon was also a natural target for them, being the richest alliance in the game at the time and perceived as weak after a long period of neutrality. Pantheon had also lost their leader during the war, who resigned and deleted his nation after accidentally missing a blitz while having the only target list. Pantheon was soon beaten badly, especially in the upper tier by TEst. By September 14, various Syndisphere alliances had been successful enough to go on the offensive. Paragon and Covenant hoped that Syndisphere would be forced to respond to TEst, but instead Pantheon and Terminus Est agreed that there would only be a few days of fighting between them alone and then peace. The Knights Radiant blitzed Fark, and the rest of the recovered alliances in Syndisphere blitzed Alpha, which relieved Mensa. The next day, The Syndicate and TKR attacked NPO. NPO by this time was using the strategy of all aircraft, and in peacetime had grown all their nations to the same level of cities, resulting in nearly a hundred NPO members packed into a range of around 600-900 nation score. In this small score range NPO was able to fight very successfully against the alliances attacking them, although Syndisphere had the money and numbers and downdeclare advantage to slowly grind them down, especially after wrapping up the fight on all the other fronts. On September 22-29, VE, HBE, Oblivion, Rose and NAC surrendered, and SK signed white peace. The war dragged on until October 13, because of a bitter dispute between NPO and BK over reparation payments. BK would not accept peace with NPO's allies until NPO agreed to pay, and when a reduced payment was finally agreed on, peace was signed between the remaining alliances. BK, TKR, and BoC also agreed to a NAP with NPO, UPN, and Polaris for 4 months. Aftermath After the war, Keegoz stepped down as Emperor of Rose and was replaced by Durmij. Rose and VE split up and Rose treatied Mensa, ending Paragon. SK and Valyria cut any remaining ties to Paracov and became an independent sphere The Syndicate had captured most of the game's treasures in the war, afterwards pooled most of them into a mega-alliance called Treasure Island for economic purposes. On November 5, Sheepy changed the treasure bonus to have diminishing returns in response to this tactic. Known Hostilities Timeline The following are the known hostilities as seen in-game: Starting September 10 * Rose attacking The Knights Radiant and Guardian * The Viridian Entente attacking Mensa HQ * The United Purple Nations, New Pacific Order, and the Holy Britannian Empire attacking the Black Knights * The Syndicate and Seven Kingdoms preemptively attacking each other * Valyria and The International Northwestern Union (INWU), protectorate of the New Pacific Order, attacking The Syndicate * Oblivion, protectorate of Rose, attacking The Knights Radiant Starting September 11 * The North American Confederacy and The Dutch East India Company attacking The Knights Radiant * Cornerstone attacking the United Purple Nations * Earth Space Defense, a protectorate of the Knights Radiant, attacking Oblivion * Polaris attacking the Black Knights * The Seven Kingdoms attacking Guardian * The 13th Legion attacking The Syndicate * Pantheon attacking the Viridian Entente and United Purple Nations * Mensa HQ attacking the Seven Kingdoms Starting September 12 * Mensa HQ attacking the United Purple Nations and the New Pacific Order * The Syndicate attacking the Viridian Entente * The Dutch East India Company attacking Cornerstone * Valkyrie attacking Rose * The Brotherhood of the Clouds, the Order of the White Rose, and Resplendent Inc. attacking the New Pacific Order * The Coalition attacking the Dutch East India Company Starting September 13 * Arrgh!, Terminus Est, and Roz Wei attacking Pantheon * The Chola and Mensa HQ attacking Polaris * Fark and Alpha attacking Mensa HQ Starting September 14 * The Knights Radiant attacking Fark * The Syndicate, Resplendent Inc, The Coalition, The Chola, and Guardian attacking Alpha * The Order of Storms attacking Valkyrie * Ragnarok, protectorate of The Syndicate, attacking Viridian Entente and Roz Wei Starting September 15 * The Knights Radiant declares war on NPO * The Syndicate declares war on NPO and Rose * The Light Federation declares war on SK * Nuclear Knights enters the war in defense of Alpha External Links Announcements September 10: * Rose declares war on Guardian and The Knights Radiant * The Holy Britannian Empire declares war on Black Knights * The Black Knights recognizes hostilities with the Holy Britannian Empire, the United Purple Nations, and the New Pacific Order * The Syndicate declares war on the Viridian Entente and Seven Kingdoms * The Seven Kingdoms declares war on the Syndicate * The United Purple Nations declares war on the Black Knights * The New Pacific Order declares war on the Black Knights * Mensa HQ declares war on the Viridian Entente * Oblivion declares war on The Knights Radiant September 11: * Guardian recognizes hostilities with Rose * Earth Space Defense declares war on Oblivion * Cornerstone declares war on the United Purple Nations * The Black Knights recognizes hostilities with Polaris * Polaris declares war on the Black Knights * The Knights Radiant recognizes hostilities with Rose, the Dutch East India Company, and the North American Confederacy * Pantheon declares war on VE and UPN September 12: * Valkyrie declares war on Rose * Brotherhood of the Clouds declares war on NPO * Order of the White Rose declares war on NPO * The Coalition declares war on DEIC * Resplendent Inc. declares war on NPO September 13: * The Syndicate signs white peace with Valyria, INWU, and The 13th Legion * Arrgh! declares war on Pantheon * Terminus Est declares war on Pantheon * Roz Wei declares war on Pantheon September 14: * Alpha declares war on Mensa HQ * The Knights Radiant declares war on Fark * The Syndicate declares war on Alpha * The Coalition declares war on Alpha * Order of Storms declares war on Valkyrie * Valkyrie recognizes hostilities with Order of Storms * The Chola declares war on Alpha September 15: * The Knights Radiant declares war on NPO * The Light Federation declares war on SK * Nuclear Knights enters the war in defense of Alpha * The Syndicate declares war on NPO and Rose September 16: * Order of the White Rose and NPO sign white peace * Order of Storms surrenders to Valkyrie and allies September 17: * Terminus Est and Pantheon sign white peace * Arrgh! and Pantheon agree to white peace * Roz Wei and Pantheon sign white peace September 21: * The Holy Britannian Empire surrenders to BK September 22: * VE surrenders to Mensa HQ and Pantheon * NAC surrenders to The Knights Radiant September 23: * NK and The Syndicate sign white peace * Oblivion surrenders to TKR and ESD September 27: * SK signs white peace with tS and allies September 29: * Rose surrenders to Guardian, TKR, tS, Mensa HQ, BoC and their allies October 8: * BK and allies form the New Prisoners Order for individual surrenders October 9: * New Pacific Order declares war on the New Prisoners Order October 10: * DEIC surrenders to BK and allies October 13: * NPO and allies surrender to BK and allies January 4: * Rose declares war on TKR * Rose surrenders to TKR and disbands (declaration was condemned to be fake) Category:Alliance Wars Category:History Category:Wars involving New Pacific Order Category:Polaris Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:The Covenant Category:Obsidian Order Category:Paragon Category:Great Wars